


Being Human

by NiciJones



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Android!Armie, Character Development, Dystopia, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Prosthetics, Sci-Fi AU, detroit: become human au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiciJones/pseuds/NiciJones
Summary: In a world that is strictly divided into the rich and poor where former are fewer in number and yet control the latter, Timothée runs a little workshop tugged away in a side alley of the poor district of LA. One day a woman visits him and he can tell straight away that she belongs to the Beverlies, the rich people of LA. She leaves him with an android and a mounting pile of trouble.





	1. In The Workshop

**Author's Note:**

> Usually, I don't start posting my works before I haven't finished them because I am a terrible person when it comes to updating my work. But I am quite proud of this so I wanted to share it. One more thing before you start reading: Trust me to reveal the backstories of the characters. Even though some may seem like assholes at first they may have their reasons. ;) I'm happy to see any kind of feedback and gladly answer all kind of questions as long as they don't spoiler the plot.

She flaunts in around midday with a cloud of fruity and flowery perfume. She smells like money. Big, dark shades hide her eyes and she’s one of these voluntary thin ones. She’s from Beverly Hills, the rich district in LA, Timmy can tell. She’s not pretending to wear Prada or Chanel, she really is.   
It’s one of Timmy’s hobbies to pull on the shades he’d found on the side of the road once and comb his curls into his face so he can leaf through the glossy magazines at the edge of the rich neighbourhoods without getting kicked out immediately. He loves Berluti and Gucci.  
“Can I help you, Miss?” He asks and stands up from his workplace smoothing down his dirty clothes as best as possible.  
“I was told you scrap androids. Discreetly.” She says and she speaks in the sophisticated way the Beverlies do.  
“I usually only work with broken ones, scrap pieces, you know,” he explains.   
“Well, he is broken. I want you to get rid of him. I’m sure you can use many of his pieces still. I only get the newest and best ones.” She chuckles slightly like this was something that Timmy of course knows.   
What Timmy knows is that _best_ and _newest_ usually translated to _most expensive_. He knows better than to say that out loud though. “I’m not sure-”  
“Listen, sweetie,” the tone of her voice changes into the one of an adult talking to a stupid kid. “I don’t have all day. Just take him and if you don’t want him, sell him on the black market or whatever. Maybe you can rip his arm out and replace that thing you use.” Her eyes flicker down to his arm and it’s only now that Timmy realises that he didn’t cover it up. It’s usually not a problem. He doesn’t get customers and if he does they are scouts that bring him pieces from the dumpsite, not Beverlies who seem to shine in the sun.   
“Perhaps,” he says and meets her gaze head-on.   
She seems to recognise that he’s not going to cover his prosthetics up and nods, trying to act like it doesn’t throw her off. “Whatever. Get in here.” She makes a broad gesture and flaunts back out like she’d come in.   
There’s a movement and Timmy wonders how broken an android can be if it’s still restricted so much to her orders that it can’t even physically leave the place she’d assigned to it.  
The floorboards creak as the android steps in. It’s Timmy’s job to distinguish between the android models, otherwise, all the parts would be useless to him so he quickly recognises him as a 1986 Hammer model. The blue eyes, blonde hair and tall build are characteristic for them. He looks around, scanning the room Timmy realises and nope, nope, **nope** , this is why he usually doesn’t get androids visiting him. Thanks to an instinct that he’d learned through painful experiences he snaps his metal arm up and starts the communication block protocol. 

An irritated gaze meets him across the room, the eyes flicker for a moment. “What are you doing?”  
The voice, the instincts, the manners like straight out of the handbook. What had made her bring him here?   
“Protecting myself,” Timmy says and stands up, his metallic foot meeting the floor with much more noise than his other one. Now that he knows the android isn’t sending billions of data to be saved and stored for the Hammer Company, he takes his time to take a closer look.   
Only now he notices that he’s not wearing the standard uniform and the badge androids are supposed to wear so everyone can make out from afar that they’re not humans. It’s untypical for a rich woman to risk being prosecuted for something like this.   
The android doesn’t hold still under his gaze but he twitches, more than he should. But that’s not something a fine repair or even just a patch couldn’t fix. This is clearly not Timmy’s field of work. He doesn’t do more than two parts that work together. This is a whole android.   
“Your pulse is accelerated.” The android says and then turns his head like he noticed something outside of Timmy’s perception. “She’s leaving my range and she- she deleted my control protocol.” Timmy can only watch as his pupils dilate. The amount of details Hammer has put into their models amazes him every time. Nonetheless, he knows he can only watch while the machine is falling apart. Complete loss of his calibration will probably deactivate him for a few hours. Just as he draws the conclusion the android collapses on the floor.  
“Fuck!” Timmy rushes over. Now he has a pile of android on his floor. An android that’s not properly labelled and who’s is going to wake up in a few hours, going rogue, if he doesn’t manage to destroy him before that. It wouldn’t be a problem but can he just do that? “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” He curses. How is he going to remove him from the fucking entrance?  
He has to move quickly so he grabs the front of the shirt with his advanced hand and tightens it beyond what human strength can manage.

He drags him into the back where he has set up a simple bed and the stock of his more expensive components. He drops him there and hurries to draw the blanket he’d hung up between the two parts of his flat. Nobody can know that he’s here.   
Timmy rushes back to his side and winces as he drops to his knees too quickly. His hands find the points to disconnect the head from the shoulders quickly but he hesitates. Of course, he fucking hesitates. This is the reason he’s here now because he always fucking hesitates. But before he can change his fate this time the robot twitches in his fingers. It takes him a moment to notice that he opened his eyes.   
“Don’t,” is the only thing he says but doesn’t dare to budge knowing probably that one wrong movement would let the points to disassemble him meet the tips of Timmy’s fingers making him fall apart within seconds.  
Timmy takes a ragged breath reminded of a scene that seems to have happened years ago and but is still too fresh in his mind. He squeezes his eyes shut as he begins to hear the rain fall and the scrunch of metal somewhere in the distance. It’s a sound that never leaves you if you’ve been on the depot for any time at all.   
He shakes his head, tries to wave away the ghost of his past. Nonetheless, he pulls his hands back. Why did the android wake up so quickly? It should take him much longer to recover.  
“I won’t.” He says in the end. “What- why-” He hesitates remembering that he should not let him in on his thought process but he’d never been good at that.  
“Not the first time and not the strongest connection.” The android answers and starts to sit up. Timmy can already make out that his movements are quickening. Soon he’ll be unable to control his strength, the speed of his movements. Rogue androids lose control.   
“Don’t move,” Timmy tells him and tries to keep the panic out of his voice. He scrambles up and over to his private workbench with the projects that are definitely not meant for the public eye. “I need to install a control program or you’ll go rogue. Hold still, please.” He says as he connects his arm to the interactive table and begins to install his version of the most common control mods. It should stabilise the android enough. He doesn’t allow himself to think about his actions.   
Instead, he turns back after the successful installation process and lets the software find the android and connect them. He doesn’t plan to use it to set commands but then again he doesn’t have much of a plan right now in general. 

He watches as the android scrambles to look at a mirror. The white light on his temple, the circle as another sign of him being an android flickers before being turning black. Ownership. He watches breathlessly as something flickers over the expression of the android before it smoothes out again. “Timothée,” he says and his pronunciation is spot on.   
Of course, they speak almost every language on earth; French is certainly one of them.   
“Timmy,” he corrects quickly. Names hold too much power these days to throw them around carelessly.  
“How would like me to address you?” The android asks without pause and gets up from the floor elegantly. He seems different and it catches Timmy’s attention so much he completely forgets to answer. But it doesn’t seem to faze him. Right. When he had been standing in his doorway just minutes earlier he had twitched uncomfortably under his gaze. Now though, he seems like one of those mannequins children use to play androids with.   
“Sir? Master?” The android says to his reflection like he’s trying out the sound of them.  
Timmy snaps back and blinks at him for a moment. “Timmy is fine.” He assures him quickly and turns back to his bench. Does he have too many restrictions in his control mod? Then again is there a thing as too much control? It assures Timmy’s safety after all. 

He bites his lips as he opens the files when he realises that he doesn’t even have a name for his android. “Did you have a name?” He asks as he scrolls through the restrictions he’d put on him just now by installing his program.  
“I- am a 1986 Hammer model.” He answers and Timmy pauses. Had he forgotten his name? It’s not like he’d ever put this program into use before. When he’d written the program he’d been pretty much paranoid. He still is. He can’t let a single byte of data get out of here.   
“I need to find a way to stop you from communicating with the global database. Or any database at all.” He points out.   
“I have to inform you that many of my features, which were specially designed for your pleasure and to improve your quality of life, do not work without the access of the global Hammer database. I can assure you that your data is safe with us.” The Hammer model explains in the clean and friendly voice of someone who wants to convince you of something that is definitely and clearly not true.  
Timmy has to snort. “Yeah sure. And Hammer Industries gave you a goodbye kiss before placing you in the shop window.” He deadpans and downloads files from the android.  
“I- I was never in a shop window.” The android says hesitantly.   
Timmy pauses. The 1986 models were high high-tech, everyone worth a fortune and a half. Just a handful of models were produced. This might even be the only one with this exterior. Who would hide him behind a counter?

At that moment, an alarm starts beeping and distracts Timmy before he can continue to ask.   
“Sir, something is wrong.” The android states emotionlessly.  
“Oh really? I wouldn’t have noticed the alarms blaring if you hadn’t told me.” Timmy barks as he tries to find the source. With the loss of all communication to the databases, he’s probably disorientated. The androids are masters in collecting data but it’s basically useless if nobody tells them how to interpret it. Timmy strongly believes that this is what he’s missing. The 1986 models might not have pre-installed interpretation programs and he’s simply losing orientation.   
He needs to give those to him but he needs time for that. Time that he doesn’t have, he realises as the android starts to twitch. He’s overloading since he can’t discern what data is important. He’s not sending anything and he’s not equipped to delete anything.   
Timmy jumps up and runs over to him. He has no idea what to do. He has some ideas about how these androids and their programs work and is good enough at intimidating them but this is way above anything he’s ever seen. He can only wing it as he goes along.   
“Hey, I need you to focus. You need to clear your cache or wherever you’re trying to store all those data. Don’t try to make any sense of it right now. I can help or I can try to but I need time.” He can only watch as the android collapses again twitching slightly. Helplessly he crouches next to him and when he reaches out to touch him he can feel him overheating.   
He has to do something. Anything that could make him calm down. “Look, you’re currently experiencing human life.” Timmy pauses. He has no idea what he’s doing or if it’s going to work at all but he has to try. “Yeah you know we also collect all these data, we see with our eyes and hear with our ears-” Timmy notices the look the android is giving him even as he’s spasming on the floor. “Okay, okay, getting to the point I know. Look, we don’t have anyone to tell us what’s important either. We have to learn ourselves and we still make mistakes. You’re better at it than us but- just forget about being perfect right now.” Timmy pleads.  
“I-”The android's eyes are darting around his face then to the wall behind him.  
“What’s your name? Come on, you have one! You were integrated into their family; you have to have a name!” Timmy shouts desperately.  
“A- A- Armie.” He stutters as he continues to spasm.   
Timmy’s eyes widen. “Armie? You’re-” Timmy stops himself. This is not the moment. They can talk about this later. “Armie, listen to me. Let it pass by you. Everything you see, hear, feel, I can teach you how to orientate yourself but first, you need to let it pass by you. Do not be perfect. Be human. Armie, **be human**!” Timmy yells as the android’s eyes flicker before closing. “Fuck!” He curses. He didn’t make it. Agitated he pushes his curls back and tries to get air into his lungs again. Now he has a fucking android corpse on his hands. How had everything escalated this quickly? He couldn’t believe he had _the_ Armie Hammer model in his workshop. He hadn’t deserved to die. But everything had gone so quick Timmy barely had had time to breathe. Perhaps he shouldn’t have installed the control mod. It’s not like he ever tested it before. But then again he would’ve risked being tracked by the government and that was the last thing he needed.  
“Why? Why are you doing this for me?” The voice startles Timmy from his thoughts. It’s Armie! He’s awake!  
Timmy lets out a relieved breath. “Fuck! You scared me!” He complains.   
“I’m sorry,” Armie tells him. Timmy realises that he keeps his eyes closed to minimise his data intake for now. “But why- why are you doing this for me?”  
Timmy hesitates. He’s right. He could’ve just deactivated and disassembled him. His scrap pieces alone would bring him a fortune. “You don’t want to die, do you?” He asks.   
There’s a ripple going through the body of the android and his eyes flutter open to meet Timmy’s. “No.” He answers after a moment and his eyes are open wide like he just realised that he is in fact really scared to die.  
“Exactly,” Timmy points out.


	2. On the Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After calming Armie down, Timmy gets a visitor in his shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, thanks for being so patient and for the incredible response to this. I was away on vacation but I've written quite a bit so I'm able to upload a few chapters in the future. I have two more AUs in the works that I can't wait to share with you! I love writing AUs since the canon material we get is pretty scarce at the moment so stay tuned for more! 
> 
> Perhaps I can tell you this much: It's another sci-fi AU and something that's completely different.

He moves the android to the cot he calls his bed then. The android keeps his eyes closed for most of the time to avoid being overloaded again. Timmy guides him with careful movements and settles him on top of the covers.   
“So you’re the Armie Hammer model?” He asks and shakes his head. It’s only slowly dawning on him what kind of trouble has come into his little, tugged away life. “I guess that explains why you never stood in a shop window.”  
“Kind of.” The android answers patiently. Gone is the clearly artificial robot, Timmy notices as he watches him twist the fabric between his fingers. He wonders if he’s curious or if the cheap fabric offended his touch sensors. He’s sure he’s used to silks and satins.   
So he had the Armie Hammer model in his workshop. Every kid knew the most famous marketing model of the android company giant. He’d been a miracle. When the experiment started Timmy hadn’t been in a position where he could watch the news but since he’d taken an interest in androids he’d seen a documentary. The software he had implemented had started out in a child android. Tycoon Armand Hammer, who owned the whole company had told the media he was “like his own son” and towed him along to all kinds of events. Everyone cooed at the little android boy who tried so hard to live up to everyone’s expectations. The clip of him almost breaking out into tears because he’d been so devastated when he’d been asked what it was like to grow up as an android . “I’m a little boy. Just a normal little boy.” They had laughed at him and shushed him.   
Armand senior had explained that having a model that grows by itself like a normal teenager is too difficult and not worth the hassle basically so when the little boy wasn’t interesting enough for the media anymore they presented a new model. Same software, different hardware. This had also broken new records. Never before had an android gotten a completely new exterior. Not only was he one of the most handsome models they’d revealed but also made him recall memories of his childhood proving he was still the same guy, just in a different skin.   
He had lost touch with the newest marketing campaigns when he started working at the depot. He might have to read up on the last developments that could possibly have resulted in him ending up in Timmy’s workshop of all places.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t roll out the red carpet before you arrived.” Timmy jokes.

“It’s fine, I don’t mind.” Armie says and blinks his eyes open this time to look at him. There’s a strong conviction in his expression like he wants to make absolutely sure that Timmy knew that he’s fine with it.   
Timmy looks at him for a moment remembering the little android with tears in his eyes and he wonders perhaps if he had been right when he’d felt pity for him. “You didn’t like living in the spotlight much, did you?”  
The android heaved a sigh and Timmy couldn’t help but marvel at how utterly human he seemed. “It wasn’t a bad life.” He says diplomatically.  
Timmy rolls his eyes. Sure, there are worse things than living in the house of one of the five richest men on earth but that isn’t at all what he asked. Money cannot buy happiness, not even in the year 2118. “That woman that brought you here. How does she fit into the picture?” He asks.  
“Elizabeth? She’s a fashion model.” The android turns to look away like he’s remembering something. “When- when the hype about the transferred software and newest Hammer model died down they had to think of something new to make me and to that extent the company interesting again. So they said that as a young man I need a woman at my side. I already knew Elizabeth at that point and I requested for it to be her. With her job it was easy to convince them to let me. We worked together for some ads. We went to events together, always the odd pair. She enjoyed the attention.” Armie begins to explain and it starts to dawn on Timmy that he’s been around no one but people who enjoy standing in the spotlight and assumed he didn’t mind either. Or just didn’t ask.   
“You didn’t though.” He points out softly and sits down next to him on the lumpy mattress.   
Armie looks almost ashamed and it takes him a moment to voice his confession. “Yeah. It was always about putting on a farce. Never look or say something that could upset potential customers and sponsors alike.” Armie falls silent suddenly almost like he noticed that he’s revealing too much.   
There’s a moment of silence between them in which Timmy wonders just how many there are. He’d always thought - hoped perhaps - that there are only a few, faulty ones, unhappy ones that were unable to get out of the strict human control and ended up in places like the depot.   
“What do you plan to do to me?” Armie asks eventually and looks back to him.   
It sounds so scared and vulnerable it breaks Timmy’s heart. “I don’t specialise in taking apart completely functional androids. I work with pieces that come from the depot, yes, but only already separated ones. This is what I do with them.” Timmy lifts his leg and wiggles his mechanical foot.   
He’s surprised when Armie lifts his own hand and reaches out to touch it. He’s very careful as he cradles the foot in his hand inspecting the mechanical ankle. Timmy gasps when the display of the skin vanishes and leaves the clean white of the android.   
“I’m not going to hurt you.” Timmy promises.  
Armie looks up at him with wide eyes like Timmy had just told him he could make him human.

That’s of course when the bell rings announcing another visitor in the shop.   
“Shit! I need to go. Stay quiet.” Timmy tells him quietly before rushing to the front making sure that the blanket covered the doorway properly.   
“Guillain.” He greeted his friend that he’d known ever since he worked at the depot. Guillain is still working there and makes sure to smuggle some pieces just for him. “It’s good to see you alive and well.” He says as he rounds the counter and means it.   
“Timmy. How are you holding up?” Guillain asks as he wraps Timmy in a tight hug. Years of climbing over moving hills of trash and carrying countless heavy scrap pieces has made him strong in ways Timmy never stayed long enough to experience.   
“Good, good. Just the usual.” He assures him. It’s not that he doesn’t trust Guillain or the others but at this moment he doesn’t even know himself what he will do with Armie and he’s sure Guillain would recognise him immediately. At least, he can’t risk it.   
“What do you have for me today?” Timmy asks.  
Guillain pulls out a small packet and puts it on the counter. “Small but very helpful.” He promises. 

They both look up alarmed when a crash sounded from the back of the flat. Not like Armie had dropped something but rather like wood splintering.   
“Timmy!” Armie’s voice sounds alarmed and he can hear his hurried steps coming closer as another crash cut through the air. There’s something trying to ram its way through his backdoor. He had suspected that Armie would bring trouble with him but not that it would be so quick.   
They had to abandon ship immediately. He bends and grabs his emergency bag from below the counter. He’d always known the day would come that he had to flee.   
“Guillain! Get out of here!” Timmy yells as Armie bursts through the blanket panicked look on his face.   
“Just the usual, huh?” Guillain said before he bursts through the door as the first.

Timmy doesn’t comment but rather catches Armie’s hand and pulls him along out on the little back alley in front of his apartment and from there to the main street that lead through the poor slums of Los Angeles. While they run Timmy quickly deactivates the workbench with all his projects so they won’t find out just how advanced the technology he worked with was. Then he grabbed Armie’s hands again so they don’t get lost in the crowd.

There are always a lot of people on the main street but especially so when there’s a basar being held. The sun is beating down mercilessly and Timmy pulls the hood over his head. It doesn’t only save him from a nasty sunburn but also curious looks. He wishes they’d had the time to change Armie’s clothes. His height is rather impractical in these hide-or-die situations. At least he’s already wearing civilian clothes instead of the standard android uniforms.   
“Armie!” He hisses. “The hood of your sweater. Put it on.” He commands.  
Armie ducks his head. Although he may have hated standing in the spotlight he’s a natural. He just draws people’s attention to him.   
Timmy notices pleased that he’s slightly hunching over then, always keeping his head down.   
They had to find a new place to hide. They had to find out why they were able to find him this quickly. But they needed a place to regroup. Somewhere they wouldn’t go looking. It’s possible they followed Elizabeth. Timmy had to hope that’s what it was because then they just had to find a place where they wouldn’t look for them.  
“I have an idea.” Timmy startles at Armie’s voice next to him suddenly. He had been so lost in thought that he hadn’t remembered Armie also had contacts and ideas.   
“Okay, I’m happy to welcome all and any ideas here right now.” Timmy says and spots a couple of officers moving through the crowd on the other side of the street. They look more than pissed.  
“We need new clothes.” Armie says scrutinising them both.  
Timmy’s eyes widen. “What’s the plan?”  
“We are going to Beverly Hills.” He says determined expression on his face.   
“Are you insane?!” Timmy asks. He wouldn’t try that on a normal day when there wasn’t a mass of officers hot on his heels. It’s just insane enough that it could work. “Good, okay. Where are we going to get new clothes though? I don’t want to spend all my money on that.”   
Armie hesitates. “We could try without.” He suggests slowly.  
“Well, they do make sure that clothes fancy enough that they would let us pass into Beverly Hills.” Timmy points out.   
Armie grabs his arm then and pulls him behind a large dumpster in a back alley. For a moment Timmy is confused but then he watches him close his eyes and even with the eyelids closed he can make out their quick movements underneath. He’s searching, Timmy realises and hopes that it won’t lead to him overheating again. He risks a glance towards the main street but they seem to be save at the moment. Armie is still calculating when he turns back and Timmy reaches out to touch him to track his body temperature. He’s already a little warm again but it shouldn’t get dangerous at this level.  
He can only stand by while he feels Armie heat up under his hand. “Armie!” Timmy calls him warningly hoping that he hears him and is able to stop. Nothing happens though except for Armie’s eyes dancing even faster under his eyelids. “Armie!” He calls out again tugging at his arm this time.  
It takes another moment before Armie gasps and stumbles forward, his hot body falling against Timmy.   
“There’s a garbage truck driving into Beverly Hills in a few minutes. They’ll be driving by in a few minutes.” Armie says as he tries to find his balance.   
That gives them a moment. Timmy would worry to start dragging him into the crowded street again immediately.   
“Good, good. We can make it. For now, don’t worry about it. You need to reduce the number of your calculations.” He tells him as he rubs his bicep in what he hopes is a soothing gesture.   
Armie is visibly trying to calm himself down and take Timmy’s advice.   
“Remember what I told you.” He says. But he’s only slowly understanding who Armie is. He’s not a simple android but he’s also not a confused human. There are still aspects about him that are undeniably mechanical. “It’s a part of you but don’t let its want to categorise and understand everything control you.” He advices.   
Whatever helped Armie it seems to be one of the things Timmy did. Soon he relaxed under Timmy’s hands and started to cool down. “Thank you.” Armie said softly.   
Timmy smiled and let him lean against the wall. “Who are we going to meet?” He asks in a way of making small talk.  
“A dear friend. I already knew him when I was just a boy. He was the son of servants in the Hammer household. We grew up together. He never minded me being- different.” Armie explains.  
Timmy is grateful that Armie hadn’t been completely alone. “You trust him?”  
“With my life.” Armie says with conviction in his voice and meets Timmy’s gaze steadily.  
They can hear the rattle of the garbage truck approaching now and know that they are running out of time. They can only hope that they would directly find their way to the house of Armie’s friend. Otherwise they would instantly be spotted and arrested in their cheap clothes and stinking of garbage.   
“Ready?” Timmy asks.  
“Ready.” Armie answers and takes his hand before they start to sprint towards the open rear of the truck.

They land between old rubbish and the smell of decay bites into Timmy’s nose.   
“Ugh! Gross!” Timmy curses and gags. “I really hope this works. They are going to be able to pick us out as foreigners 10 miles against the wind.”  
“It will.” Armie assures him and quickly pulls him deeper into the container of garbage. For now there is nothing else they can do but wait while the truck rumbles along the bumpy roads before it slides on the clean asphalt of the Beverly Hills district.   
They are mostly quiet so Armie can focus on keeping track of their surroundings since he can’t simply log into gps signals without giving their location away. So he tries to recognise networks around him, Timmy guesses. He does little else but let his poor nose get used to the smell and then doze slightly trying not to think too hard about what he was sitting in.  
What the hell was he even doing? An hour ago he’d been running his workshop and was leading a semi-safe life in his semi-legal workshop. Now he’s a fugitive with a hunted android at his side and they are currently smuggling themselves into Beverly Hills, a forbidden district for someone of Timmy’s standing and to that extend also Armie since he’s laid his claim on him. Because apparently he also owns an android now.   
It’s a huge mess. The stability he’s worked so hard to establish after his accident is all gone now. Right on cue his leg starts to hurt, nothing more than a phantom pain but painful nonetheless. He rubs his prosthetic absentmindedly knowing that it wouldn’t help but hoping against hope.

He’s thankful when Armie stirs next to him and declares that they are close to their destination. Wherever that is. Timmy remembers almost wistfully the time when he could’ve afforded to be paranoid. The android pushes himself to his feet and offers Timy a hand. He pulls him up before they wade through the crap towards the opening.   
Timmy’s eyes widen as he looks outside and sees the huge villas by the side of the street. Villa doesn’t even cover it. Mansion is a more appropriate term probably. Some look more like castles with huge gardens and gravel paths leading up to the grand buildings.   
It’s nothing like anything Timmy has ever seen before. He hasn’t spent all his life in the poor district but where he was born and spent his childhood… the houses hadn’t been this impressive. They must be deep inside of Beverly Hills now. Where the hell does Armie think they are going? They had no chance not to be discovered.  
Armie crouches next to him getting ready to jump. Timmy bites his lips as he does the same. The truck isn’t going fast but fast enough to really hurt if he doesn’t nail the landing and he’s never done this with his prosthetic leg before.  
“Armie…” He speaks up quietly, too quietly because the next thing he knows Armie yells, “now!” and jumps.   
Timmy has no choice but to follow him. He jumps and hopes for the best. Technically he knows that he needs to roll to take the blow away but he’s nervous and he can’t stop thinking about how he has to do this right or else his prosthetics run into risk of being broken. 

He sees Armie performing the trick without a hitch out of the corner of his eye. Over his shoulder to avoid damaging his neck and then he sliding elegantly right on his feet. Shit, I can’t do this, Timmy thinks panicked but he’s already falling and the blow on his shoulder is way too hard. The pain is too intense and he just falls on his back limbs splayed wide.   
“Fuck. Shit. Ouch.” He curses as he sucks in a breath and doesn’t move waiting for the pain to lessen.  
“Timmy!” Armie calls out and is kneeling at his side in a second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my blog for edits for my fanfics and news about my projects: [charmie-inspiration](https://charmie-inspiration.tumblr.com/)


	3. Meeting A Companion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timmy and Armie find a place to hide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I still have some stuff written in advance and I'm loving sharing this with you: here's another chapter!

“It’s okay.” Timmy assures him quickly. He can feel his blood pressure drop sharply. “Just need a second.” He assures Armie. He can see the android shoot a quick look after the garbage truck and then around them. Thankfully, there’s no one in sight.  
“I should’ve calculated that you would run into troubles with this.” Armie says and his brow is furrowed in worry.  
“I shouldn’t have. Besides, we hardly have the luxury of alternatives, at the moment.” He blinks and takes deep breaths. Slowly, the pain starts to lessen.  
“We have to move. I can carry you.” Armie offers. “Do you think that would be okay?”  
Timmy pushes himself up into a sitting position. “No, it’s okay. I’ll walk.”  
“I’m not sure that this is possible.” Armie says and turns to his leg. It’s only now that Timmy notices that the prosthetic is indeed broken. He tries to move the thigh and the leg lifts up but the calf flaps down without power. Cables dangle down.  
“Fuck,” Timmy curses again. It doesn’t look too bad. He might be able to fix it although probably not without a few scrap pieces to get material from. But they can worry about this later, have to in fact. The longer they stay on the street the higher the probability that someone is going to find them. “Okay, let’s go.” Timmy nods. “I am going to need your help however.” He admits and takes the hand Armie offers him to pull him up on his human leg. He slinks one arm around his neck and nods as a sign that he’s ready to go. This would be way more comfortable if Armie wouldn’t be this fucking tall, Timmy thinks. He also doesn’t quite know how to hold his broken leg so he’s still balanced but the leg doesn’t plonk onto the street every time. Needless to say that their pace is very, very slow.  
“Timmy, can I carry you? Please? We need to move faster than this.” Armie urges him.  
Timmy knows that everything that has happened today had made him more and more dependent on the android and he hated it. He hated having to trust anyone. But at this point, what choice does he have? It’s way, way too late to reconsider at this point.  
“Fine.” Timmy nods and waits for Armie to lift him by the back of his knees and the arm around his shoulders. When he’s up in the air he wraps both of his arms around Armie’s neck trying not to think about how awkward this is.  
The android moves quickly without breaking out into a jog and jostling Timmy too much.  
Soon Timmy is too distracted to think much about his situation and rather worries about Armie heading straight for the staff entrance of the biggest castle all around. Has he gone entirely mad now?  
“Where the hell do you think you’re going?” Timmy asks panicked.  
“I have the entrance code. Don’t worry. I told you I trust him with my life. You just have to trust me.” Armie says as he moves towards the code pad. “You’ll have to type.” He tells him.  
Trust, Timmy thinks, is a lot to ask of someone. And yet again he finds himself with a lack of choice. “Fine. Tell me the code.” He orders finger hovering the touchpad.  
He types with his mechanical hand because his fingers there move at a much quicker rate. After a moment, the door clicks open and they walk into the garden with fresh fruit and vegetable that make Timmy’s mouth water. It’s been too long since he’s had fresh ingredients in his food.  
“Hey!” A voice calls out behind them and oh no, Timmy thinks. Now it’s over. Armie has kidnapped him into some rich fart’s backyard or he’s going to give him up to save his own skin or they’re both being arrested and sent off to some penal colony.  
Armie turns around facing whoever had caught them. He has to be a human and is wearing working clothes. A simple white t-shirt, shorts and sandals. His skin is tanned naturally by the sun probably because of hours of work outside. The slight definition of his muscles give that away.  
“Nick!” Armie’s voice is clearly relieved but Timmy doesn’t trust the safety yet. “I need your help.”  
“I can see that, bro. Come on.” He gestures for him to follow him inside. 

The guy, Nick apparently, leads them up towards the main building. The walk is long and meanders up the hill. Timmy would feel sorry for Armie if he wasn’t busy panicking.  
“Where are we going?” He asks heart pounding in his chest. He’d thought he could handle it but being confronted with possibly being brought into one of these mansions fills him with panic. He can feel his hand getting sweaty and clutches Armie’s neck a bit tighter like he’s afraid to fall. Armie’s steps are sure and steady and his grip on Timmy doesn’t slip. However, Timmy’s anxiety seems not to be convincible with reason.  
“Into my apartment.” Nick says and his tone is light considering that an android just appeared out of nowhere with a broken boy in his arms. “Every staff member has their own area in the mansion that they live in.” Nick explains.  
“Staff member?” Timmy asks not sure if that should make him feel better or not. “So you don’t own this place.” He points out.  
Nick laughs and takes a turn that brings them on a path that runs horizontal to the hill and not up. “I wish, buddy.” He says. “Things would be a lot easier.”  
Timmy wonders what that means and what these things are. Does he mean for himself because by all means any apartment he has here is better than what the people in the slums have. He probably even has running water if Timmy considers the sprinklers everywhere in the garden. It makes his stomach clench in anger. But he doesn’t have time to be angry. Nick’s statement implies something bad lingering here, for Armie and therefore possibly for Timmy. It’s nerve-wracking and no matter how much he fights he starts remembering and that’s the last thing he needs. He’d already been painfully reminded of the depot today. Not this, too.  
He doesn’t even notice when he starts shaking. It just happens. He sees Nick walking to one of the doors that lead into the stone. The big windows allow a great view over the city but right now Timmy wants to see inside the apartment. But he can’t. All he sees inside are white walls. And a table with cuffs and knives- The only possible response for Timmy is to scream with everything he has. He can’t move or fight. His body is paralysed. He can only scream. Then the world goes black around him. 

When he wakes up he’s situated on the softest couch he’s ever been on and is staring up at a cave-like ceiling. It’s lid up with lights of different colours and he wonders if he died and went to heaven. Then again that would’ve required mercy by someone and that’s just not what happens in Timmy’s life.  
He sighs and reminds himself not to be ungrateful. He’s had help, kind people who sacrificed a lot to save him. Except Timmy never asked them to.  
“He’s awake. Would you bring me a glass of water, Armie?” A voice says next to him. He blinks his eyes open and turns his head slightly. It’s Nick, Armie’s friend that he has to trust because Armie has led him here. His expression is worried but Timmy is not sure whether he can trust it. He’s seen too much to take that as a sign to relax.  
He looks past Nick to where Armie hovers in the background. He looks almost angry with his arms crossed in front of his chest. That confuses him so much that he doesn’t worry for a second while he watches Armie huff and turn away walking out of Timmy’s sight.  
Timmy steers. He feels like he’s safer with Armie around than without. He’s brought him here after all.  
Nick had apparently noticed. “It’s okay. He’s going to come back soon.” He assures him. “And don’t mind his mood. He’s been through some shit himself and he doesn’t quite know how to deal when he cares.”  
Timmy looks away, embarrassed to be read this easily. He’s not sure whether Nick isn’t lying though. Does Armie really care?  
Before he can answer anything the android comes back into the room. “Here, a glass of water.” His eyes flicker over Timmy and he can’t help but wonder whether he’s checking for some sort of injury. He tries to recall Armie’s reaction to when he fell while jumping out of the truck and later- Fuck he’d had a full panic attack while in a vulnerable position.  
As his mortification and panic increases Armie frowns at Nick’s hovering hand before he gives him the glass of water. Nick offers it to Timmy by moving it towards his lips.  
There are drugs in there, Timmy thinks, dazed. Don’t drink it. They are trying to get you under again, lull you in. This is not safe this is just a facade. He knocks Nick’s hand away and jumps up eyes racing to find an exit. He shifts his weight to start his escape but the leg under him just gives out and he lands sprawled on the floor.  
“No, no, no.” Timmy mumbles and starts crawling, anything to get away.  
“No, Timmy! Stop. I can help you.” Nick calls after him and Timmy hears steps coming closer so he moves faster the muscles in his human arm burning already.  
Before Timmy can answer it someone reaches out to lift Timmy up but thinks better of it at the last second. “Timmy, you’re safe here. I told you that I trust Nick.” Armie says and lets Timmy get some space between them but stays crouched on the floor.  
Timmy scrambles until he hits a wall and doesn’t let either of the men out of his sight. “Where are we? Who owns this building?” He asks with wide eyes and panic in his voice. “And what are you planning to do to me?”  
“Nothing, Timmy. No one wants to hurt you here.” Armie tries to calm him down.  
“That has never stopped anyone before! Do you have any idea how often I heard this phrase by now? We don’t want to hurt you, Timmy. No one has the intention of hurting you here, Timmy.” He yells and looks around for something that he can grab and throw. Anything to give some pain back to the world. In the end it’s a lamp that he kicks over and that shatters together with the glass table it lands in. It brings him an unexpected satisfaction to see that pile of shards.  
“I’m sorry, Timmy. For whatever happened. I really am. But they are after me, you saw that. And you’re my owner now.” Armie reaches up and touches the light at his temple. “So they are after you, too. So I needed to bring us somewhere safe. And nowhere in the slums is safe.” Armie points out. He’s very patient and Timmy can feel his breathing calming down slightly as he follows the simple logic of Armie’s reactions. “So we had to go into Beverly Hills. I knew Nick would do anything to hide us so that we can regroup. No one is going to hurt you, Timmy. You installed my control mod. It’s a priority for me to protect you. You wrote it in there, didn’t you?”  
Timmy takes a deep breath. He can hardly argue with him on that. “Yeah.” He says quietly.  
“See? I’ll protect you. I promise.” Armie says and extends a hand, a small peace offering.  
Timmy sighs and looks away. Giving in now would be embarrassing but so would standing his ground after Armie explained his reasoning. “Okay.” He swallows. “Okay. I’m going to trust you.” He says slowly and it feels like it’s taking him everything. He takes the hand and follows the slight pull towards Armie.  
“Thank you.” The android sighs and wraps him in his arms.  
Timmy accepts it for now. He has to trust someone and he’s going to start with Armie because it’s not like he has a lot of choice anyway.  
“Sorry about the lamp.” He murmurs while he lets himself be held for a moment. Because sometimes life is hard and it sucks and sometimes one is allowed to just be cared about for once. 

“We should look at your leg.” Nick starts after letting them have a moment of peace.  
Timmy knows he’s right. He will want to have it back in order as soon as possible to be able to flee. “I’ll need tools and parts.” He says as he extracts himself from Armie’s grip.  
He doesn’t notice Armie and Nick exchanging looks over his head because he’s busy pulling up his pants and getting an idea of the damage.  
“You’re not fixing this yourself.” Nick says after a moment.  
Timmy looks up confused at the protest. “I’m not letting anyone touch my leg.” He makes clear. It’s permanently attached to his body so he’d be damned if he let anyone tinker with it.  
“Timmy, you don’t need to keep living with this scrap piece.” Armie says slowly like he’s talking to a spooked animal.  
“Excuse me? Look it may not be a fucking the D450 prosthetic from Hammer industries but first of all it’s my piece of scrap and I’m the only one entitled to insult it and second of all I’m sorry I don’t earn a shit ton of money to afford your stuff!” Timmy shoots back. He’s not taking shit from anyone here. Armie looks taken aback. Good.  
“That’s not what he meant. We can get you a D450 if you want one.” Nick weighs in from the background again.  
Timmy stares at him for a long moment and hopes his mouth doesn’t hang open. A D450? Just like that? He chokes out a laugh. “Yeah and now what do you want from me for real?” He asks looking between them.  
There’s a moment of silence in which there is some form of silent conversation going on between Armie and Nick.  
Eventually Nick sighs. “It was never our idea to involve you. We hadn’t thought Elizabeth would take action. I’m glad Armie is back here now and I think it’s partly thanks to you. So thank you for that.”  
There’s more silence. “A D450 is a bit big as a thank you.” Timmy makes clear and crosses his arms in front of his chest.  
Nick stares at Armie trying to make him say something but he resolutely looks the other way. “It’s not my place and story to tell you but let me say that in our position a D450 is neither a problem nor a thank you that’s too big.”  
Timmy hates this half truths and hidden stories that _no one ever tells him_. He throws his hands up. “I don’t like this. Exchanging my prosthetic would require an operation. I never wanted to go through that again. Then again if you get me a D450 then you probably will try to get me a real narcotic, too?”  
“Oh god.” Nick says immediately. “Don’t tell me what you did to get it attached in the first place.” His eyes track up and down Timmy’s leg in horror.  
“We won’t put you in any danger. We can stay with you during the operation and make sure they don’t do anything that they’re not supposed to.” Armie explains softly.  
“I’m not going to watch an operation in which body parts are cut open. Sorry but no.” Nick makes clear shaking his head.  
“I can do that though.” Armie offers.  
Timmy sighs. “You have no idea what I’ve been through. I can’t just say yes to this. I don’t know if I’d be ready to say yes to this if you’d been with me during those times. I just want my leg to work again.” He rubs his face. “Give me time. That’s all I can say for now.”  
“Okay. I have a guest room you can stay in. We can personalise the lock so only your bionic arm can open it.” Nick assures him. “Armie, are you gonna help him?”  
Armie nods and picks Timmy up carefully.  
“You know how everything works. Better than me probably. I need a drink now.” Nick makes clear. 

Timmy doesn’t realise how very tired he is until he’s lying in Armie’s arms with the prospect of having a safe room.  
Armie lays him down on a super comfortable bed before taking his bionic hand and closing his eyes. “I’m setting your digital fingerprint as a password for unlocking the door. There’s a finger pad to the right of the door. Just put your hand there and it should recognise the fingerprint.” He explains. “You should sleep some. Panic attacks drain the body. Can I bring you a little snack? It’s going to help.” He assures him and carefully places his hand back on the mattress.  
“Yes, that’d be nice thank you. Leave the caviar please.” He jokes and cuddles into the sheets.  
There’s a small smile twitching over Armie’s face. “I would never offer you something so cheap.” He teases and gets up to leave the room.  
Timmy stares after him. Did he just make a joke?! Timmy shakes his head and closes his eyes for a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my Charmie blog with edits and updates: [charmie-inspiration]()


	4. In The Guest Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps after having time to rest up Timmy gets a moment to breathe. And to talk with Armie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much caught up with what I have written so far but on the upside, I have nothing else to do but write for the next two weeks.

When he wakes up he’s alone in the room. There are no windows and therefore no immediate way to tell the time since almost the whole flat is build into the mountain. It doesn’t really matter. He’s alone and he’s going to take that as a moment to breathe. With a groan, he flops on his back and throws an arm over his face. God, he’s so deep in shit. Everything was going so well, everything was so peaceful. And now he’s in over his head again and it’s not only the immediate danger that is troubling him but he can feel memories well up that he would’ve rather forgotten.  
The smell of food reaches his nose and he gladly abandons his depressing thoughts to investigate. He finds a plate on the bedside along with a little note written on the interface of the nightstand.  


_Enjoy your meal, Timmy. You need the nutrients so please make sure to eat up. I’ll be somewhere in Nick’s flat; just ask Marta, the interface computer. Don’t leave the flat!_

Timmy is glad that he knows why Armie added that last bit or else he’d be really worried and tempted to just flee. But here does seem like the safest place to be at the moment so he just sits up and takes the plate and cutlery. Armie had brought him a greasy stew with bread that tastes heavenly when Timmy tries it.  
He has to make himself slow down while eating to savour the meal accordingly. When he looks around the room he notices the wall opposite of his bed that looks like an interface. Maybe… He decides to just try it.  
“Marta, activate wall panel.” The wall softly lights up and shows him Los Angeles by night. According to the clock, it’s in the middle of the night which is hardly surprising.  
“Welcome, Timmy. May I call you that?” Marta asks.  
“Yes, you may.” Timmy agrees. He doesn’t see what harm it could do. After eating another spoonful of the stew and thinking about what to do with her now he asks, “Where is Armie?”  
“He’s in the living room. Shall I call him to you?” She asks.  
“No, it’s fine. Thank you. Is Nick there?” He asks and lifts another spoon of delicious stew to his mouth.  
“No. He is at work.” Marta answers readily again.  
Timmy hums. In the end, he needs to decide what to do about his leg.  
“Timmy, Armie asks whether you are awake. May I answer him honestly?” Marta asks before Timmy can start thinking about it again.  
“He asked that? How would he know when to ask?” Timmy says alarmed.  
“He’s been asking the same question every 30 minutes,” Marta explains patiently.  
“Oh.” Timmy isn’t sure whether to be flattered or scared. He usually opts for the latter. However, he did program him to protect him so it’s understandable he’s following his duties.  
“Tell him the truth.” He decides and sits back to finish his meal.  
A moment later Marta speaks up again. “Armie requests to see you.” She informs him.  
Timmy sets his empty bowl down on the nightstand. “Okay.”  
A moment later there’s a soft knock at the door. “Timmy, may I come in?”  
He sits up a bit straighter and pulls the blanket around him a little firmer. He wonders what Armie wants.  
He moves quietly into the room and stands uncomfortably at the bedside. “How are you feeling?” Armie asks.  
“Better. The food was good.” Timmy answers. He is still unsure about how honest he can be. But he likes to believe that he has a pretty tight grip on Armie with his installed programs. Apropos programs. “What about your interpretation program? Did Nick get you one?” He asks.  
“Yes. I’m good.” Armie assures him.  
Timmy nods and shifts wondering when Armie would bring up why he’s really here.  
It takes a long moment but eventually, Armie speaks up. “I want to tell you something.”  
Timmy perks up surprised. Does that mean he’s going to share something of his history? Why would he offer something like this without having to? “Sit down.” He offers and scoots to the side.  
Armie follows the invitation. “How much do you know about my history?” He starts carefully.  
What is he getting at? Timmy wonders. “Well, you’re the model that is marketing for Hammer Industries. You were the first android with a successful software transition. There’s a video of you when you were pretty young that absolutely went viral.” Timmy listed off.  
Armie nods. “That is all true. I was built as the Armand Hammer’s son. His protégée. The model he’d show off at all the galas and events. Children models were the newest trend and the accuracy with which they could imitate a real child were supposed to stun people. They wanted to make sure I have the cuteness factor people would swoon for. After I was constructed I was brought into the Hammer estate. They woke me up and for awhile I was just living there and they educated me on how to behave. They were very friendly and showed me children’s books with little boys and told me I was like them. A normal boy and the Hammer family was my family.” Armie explained. His gaze was turned away resolutely staring at the bedsheets instead of at Timmy.  
Something dawned on Timmy. “In that interview… when you said that you’re just a normal boy… you were really thinking that?”  
Armie nods, swallows, looks at the wall.  
And they’d made fun of him. Hammer Industries had known that something like that was going to happen, planned for it probably and just didn’t care. For that little android, a world had fallen apart. “I’m sorry, Armie. That wasn’t right. What they did-“  
“The thing is… they advertised how human I was with it but at home, I was nothing more than a pretty statue. For them, I was worth less than a hat-stand because- because at least a hat-stand can carry hats and stay quiet. They never act out of line…” His voice ends up choked and strangled and when he looks at Timmy there are tears in his eyes.  
“I tried so hard, Timmy. I wanted to be good but at some point, it wasn’t enough. Everything I did so I just wanted- I just wanted to be myself if I couldn’t be enough for them.” He says barely able to speak the words.  
Timmy shakes his head feeling his own tears well up. He’s so sensitive when people start crying in front of him. He has no idea when it happened for the last time. No one trusts anyone these days, much less enough to cry in front of them while exposing their weaknesses.  
He shuffles closer and it’s awkward because he has to shove his leg but eventually, he’s close enough to wrap his arms around Armie. “You didn’t deserve this.” He tells him. Armie buries his face in Timmy’s neck who can feel the wetness of the tears seeping into his shirt.  
“It doesn’t feel like it,” Armie says through gritted teeth. “It feels like I deserved it.”  
This is awful, Timmy thinks. Armie shouldn’t be allowed to even think this. But Timmy is no stranger to self-hate but he’d been mostly too busy trying to save his life to overthink a lot. 

“Just because you lived a life in a rich family doesn’t mean that everything that happened to you was right and deserved. Just because others are suffering worse than you are, doesn’t mean that your pain is any less valid.” He makes clear. He can feel Armie shaking his head at his shoulder. “No, you listen to me,” He makes clear. “What they did to you was wrong. They used you to advertise their androids without regard to your own feelings.”  
“I don’t think they knew.” Armie interrupts him.  
“What?” Timmy asks confused.  
Armie pulls back looking a little more put together. “I don’t think they know that I felt like that. I think they thought it’s a reaction my program triggered to appear cute and appealing to the viewers. They are denying that we feel things. They come up with all kinds of explanation and if they can’t find one the android is send to the depot.”  
Timmy looks away. He knows this is where he could confess, could share some of the things that have happened to him. “I know better than them,” is all that he ends up saying.  
“I know. Believe me, I know, Timmy. Thank you for everything that you’ve done for me. Nobody ever asked you to save me back there in the workshop. You could’ve spared yourself so much hassle. There’s only one way I can repay you.” Armie falls silent and looks at Timmy pointedly.  
“The D450,” Timmy says quietly finally understanding why Armie had come and shared this with him.  
“Yes. Please, I want to do this for you. I’ve never- I never met someone like you. Elizabeth, she gave me the chance to live with her instead of in the Hammer estate and that felt like freedom for awhile. I was pleasing Armand and getting what I wanted by getting away from them.” Armie explains. “It didn’t feel great for long. It took me awhile to realise that I just entered another farce. That this is just another game of masks I entered.”  
Timmy is the one staring at the bedsheets now. “That’s why you started acting out.” Lately, there had been more scandals revolving around the Armie Hammer model than flashing gala pics. Who knew androids could smoke weed?  
“Yes. They told me that I’m not a movie star and should get my shit together or I’m going to be replaced.” Armie explained.  
“You didn’t stop.” Timmy points out.  
“No, I didn’t. Elizabeth was told that I was going to be picked up and brought to the depot so she searched for someone to sell me elsewhere or who’d be able to transfer my software to less famous hardware. She ended up going to you.” Armie explains. “And I’m grateful for that.”  
Timmy lets out a shaky breath. This is too much. Too much trust in a world that only ever punishes you for it. He rubs his face with his hands. What the hell is he supposed to do? Why does this make everything so complicated? Why do feelings always make everything so complicated?  
Armie trusts him. With almost childish naivety. Is he wrong to do so though? Would Timmy really hurt him? Hadn’t he saved him before knowing all of this without having an ulterior motive in mind?  
He closes his eyes. “Okay, I’m doing it.” He looks up at Armie. “I want you to stay with me from the moment I go under until I wake up. You will not leave my side and you’ll make sure they do not do anything but what they’re not supposed to. No experiments!” He says sharply and Armie nods.  
“Of course. I’ll be there.” He promises. “We’ll do it tonight. You should rest some more.”  
“This bed is unfairly comfortable,” Timmy admits.  
Armie smiles and Timmy almost can’t take it. “I’ll wake you when we are ready.”  
What the hell did I agree to? Timmy thinks. A fucking operation. He has to have gone insane, he concludes before slipping back into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pester me for updates and check out my other projects on my tumblr [charmie-inspiration](https://charmie-inspiration.tumblr.com/)


	5. The Prosthetic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timmy getting his D450 prosthetic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's been so long. I've had a hard time writing especially since going back to school. I only have a few more lines written than what I post here.

The next time he wakes, it’s because of Armie shaking his arm slightly. “It’s time.” He says and his face is concentrated, his mouth a tight line and brows slightly drawn together.  
“Okay.” Timmy sits up trying not to panic. “The narcotic?” He asks. This would be easier to bear if he’s knocked out.  
“I will give it to you if you are okay with that. I received basic medical training. I can assure you that I will do it right.” Armie says softly. He sits at the edge of Timmy’s bed in a white gown. It’s not a sight Timmy ever cared to see. Too many friends betrayed him and seeing his only newly found companion in those clothes didn’t exactly raise his level of trust.  
But better Armie than just some nameless person. Timmy wouldn’t be able to bear the anonymity of that. Somehow Armie must have suspected that.  
“Okay.” He agrees and pulls his sleeve up. He expects Armie to pull out a syringe with a big needle and it does look a little like it but- “There’s no needle.” He says dumbly.  
Armie looks up surprised then follows his line of sight. “Oh yes. We haven’t been using needles in a long time. Do you know what kind of infection risk they bring with them?” He asks making an exasperated face.  
But all Timmy can do is stare at the syringe like thing and think not in a long time. “How long?” He asks. “More than four years?” Tears are starting to blur his vision.  
Armie looks at him with wide worried eyes. “Yes.” He says tentatively and Timmy bursts into tears before he can stop himself.  
“No, no, Timmy, what’s wrong?” Armie asks scooting closer to him and carefully wrapping an arm around him giving him the time to back away if he shouldn’t want to.  
But Timmy accepts it as he’s accepted it before, the embrace of the android now almost familiar. When he fists his hands in his clothes he notices that Armie is still wearing the awfully clinical white coat and begins to tug at it angrily. Armie shouldn’t be wearing something like this. This is not for people who care.  
Armie seems to understand what Timmy wants even though he probably doesn’t understand why he wants it. But unlike others he takes the coat off without asking and hugs Timmy again who leans into his embrace and lets long bygone pain wash over him again. The needles probably were only a part of it. Yet again he feels like his arm is being crushed, ripped off over and over again. Both of his hands hold Armie tighter as phantom pain shoots up his left arm.  
It takes a while until Timmy notices that Armie is rocking him gently, rubbing his back and whispering in a soothing voice. He hates being so dependent on someone and just thinking about a possible betrayal by Armie forces the air out of his lungs again. But he has to calm down, has to let Armie calm him down or it’s not going to get better. He forces himself to take deep breaths.   
“Yes, like that, Timmy. “ Armie encourages him. “Just like this. Good. Very good.” He pulls back slightly and Timmy can feel his hand brushing through his hair. He sniffles. “I’m very proud of you.” Timmy almost bursts into tears again at that because when was the last time anyone has ever said that to him? He bites his lip forcefully to stay focused on the present and only the present, to enjoy what he has instead of dwelling on the pain of the past. He sucks in a deep breath and looks up at Armie carefully.  
Armie smiles back at him softly. “It’s okay. I’m keeping you safe.” He assures him.   
Thanks but not helping to stop those tears, Timmy mentally complains and has to look away from the tender expression on Armie’s face.   
“Do you still want to do this? It’s going to be hard to reschedule this but no one is forcing you to do it.” He makes clear.  
A new prosthetic does sound inviting even though he almost feels connected to his current one on an emotional level. It had been hard work to put it together.  
“What about your arm? Is it okay?” Armie asks instead for pushing him further.  
Timmy nods. The arm was much more high-tech. He didn’t need a replacement for that. It was probably even better than what the Hammer Company had to offer at the moment. That doesn’t mean he doesn’t hated the price he had to pay for it.  
But a new leg that never spazzes out and actually makes him faster than slowing him down... It would increase his chance of escaping should he have to but the old fear is hard to reason with. What exactly is different than the last time? He had Armie but- he’d had Colin back then and he had to die to help him escape. Could he put this on Armie? Just to gain this little advantage? He didn’t want to but- he hasn’t been selfish enough in the past and it had brought him a lot of pain. Obviously Armie trusted him so why not throw that on the line for once? Why not be the one profiting from someone naive enough for once?  
Timmy reaches out and takes Armie’s hand in which he was still holding the syringe and put it on his arm. Then he reaches up and curls one hand into his shirt resolutely looking elsewhere. Even the idea of willingly putting himself under terrified him.   
“Okay?” Armie asks again and Timmy nods. He feels it press into his skin for a moment but then that was it. Armie pulled it away and Timmy looked up in confusion.  
“That was it?”   
“Yes, we do prefer keeping the pain to a minimum.” He explains and smiles at Timmy’s expression that has to look a little bewildered at the moment.  
Timmy sighs and can already feel the narcotic starting to work. In reflex he leans against Armie.  
“Should I stay?” Armie inquires again.  
“Don’t. Leave. Me. Alone.” Timmy makes clear. “Not once. Don’t let them hurt me again.” He tries to sound commanding but it may also sound quite a bit like pleading.  
“I won’t. I promise I won’t. I know how that feels.” Armie’s soft words are the last things he can make sense of before slipping into the welcoming darkness. Me, too. He wants to answer.

Consciousness returns to Timmy slowly. For a moment, he thinks he’s just waking up to another day of work in his workshops in LA’s slumps. But as he comes closer to the surface he notices how numb everything feels. When he starts to panic because why, it all comes rushing back to him. Armie appearing in the workshop, Armie fleeing with him, Armie leading him into Beverly Hills, Armie jumping out of the garbage truck and Timmy following and falling, Armie introducing him to Nick, Armie comforting him, Armie staying by his side.   
He blinks his eyes open and looks at a cave-like ceiling that seems familiar. The guest room in which he’d fallen asleep in, he realises. But unlike back then when there had only been the slightest hum of the ventilation system, he now hears a regular beeping of a heart monitor. 

_Beep. Beep. Beep._   
_It’s a cruel rhythm that carries him through his torture. As long as it was there it assures he’d feel the pain. It assures that he’d live on to the next experiment, to the next syringe, to the next modified prosthetic._   
_Beep. Beep. Beep._   
_He has no idea how he’s been here. He has no way to keep track of the days in the underground laboratory he’s held hostage in. He only knows the pain and the sparkling eyes of the mad professor when he comes to inspect the result of his work._   
_Beep. Beep. Beep._   
_Flashes of light, of knives, of blood, of needles. It all blurs and hurts and he wishes it would stop. Just stop._

He had to have been screaming it because when Timmy realises where he really is his throat hurts and he’s clutching the bedsheets. He can feel hands on his face pressing on his ears.   
He blinks and sees Armie hovering above him, face worried. His mouth is moving but Timmy can’t make out what he’s saying. Which makes sense with his hands still pressing on his ears.   
Timmy’s eyes dart away and towards the heart monitor then and Armie seems to understand because when he takes his hands away the room is silent. He must have requested Marta to mute the sound.   
Timmy draws in a ragged breath. His muscles hurt from tensing up and he feels like some of the painkiller had let up. He wheezes and feels like crying. Why is he like this? A sickness rises in his stomach and he barely manages to lean over the edge of the bed before starting to retch.  
Armie is still at his side, a new constant that Timmy fears he’s already too used to. He can feel his hand in his hair holding back his curls as his body continues to spasm trying to force something out but there’s nothing left in his stomach. The muscles in his body clench down so much it hurts.  
Armie can do nothing but hold on and making soothing little noises and Timmy wishes his sheer presence wouldn’t help this much.   
Eventually, he’s able to pull back drawing deep breaths into his body and carefully relaxing again hoping that the nausea has subsided. “I’m such a mess.” He whispers as he leans back into his pillow.   
“We all are.” Armie assures him. “I’m going to get something to clean up. Just shout if you need me.” He assures him before getting up and leaving him for a moment.  
Timmy takes a deep breath and tries to collect himself unexpectedly grateful for the moment of peace Armie had offered him. Only now he has his wits together enough to remember the reason he had put himself through this torture in the first place. He pulls the blanket away to reveal the new prosthetic attached to his body. He gasps. It truly is beautiful and a miracle of modern technology. The sleek black calf out of light metal connects Timmy’s thigh to the equally light but flexible foot. He tries to curl the toes and they do it effortlessly. He then wriggles his foot and it had never felt quite as effortless with his own prosthetic. It doesn’t try to look like a normal leg but it sure as hell feels like one.  
Timmy is ripped from his thoughts when Armie comes back in and crouches down to wipe the bit of vomit from the floor. It reminds Timmy of all kinds of android commercials and he feels guilty. “Sorry, you shouldn’t have to-” He protests.   
“It’s okay, Timmy. I don’t mind it.” Armie assures him and throws the wipe into the bucket he’d brought with him.   
“You’re not a servant. Not to me.” Timmy states fiercely.   
“I know. But I’m a friend who helps you.” Armie points out and sees that Timmy pulled the blanket back. “You like it?” He asks carefully.  
“Yes! It’s amazing!” Timmy strokes the black metal carefully. “Thank you, really.”   
Armie smiles seemingly relieved. “Just rest up some more than you can try it out.” He promises.  
Timmy bites his lip uncertain whether to ask what’s going through his mind right now but then deciding it didn’t really hurt. “Are you going to stay here?” He asks tentatively.   
“If you want me to?”   
Timmy hesitates. He doesn’t want to force him to spend another night on a chair but then again it’s not like he’d get a cramped back. “Would you mind?”  
Armie shakes his head quickly. “You are my first real friend aside from Nick. Of course, I’m going to stay if you need me.” He promises.  
Timmy is stunned into silence. It makes sense and yet he feels humbled.   
“I’m just going to get rid of this. I’ll be back any second. You can close your eyes.” Armie assures him.   
And Timmy does.

Armie keeps Timmy in bed for the next few days and feeds him a wide variety of culinary delicacies that make him whine that he’s going to be too fat for his D450 to support when he’s finally allowed to get up.  
Nick checks in briefly now and then watching Armie fuss over Timmy with an amused twinkle in his eye. Every day he checks the prosthetic and the point where it connects to his skin. He also applies a soothing ointment to that every morning and every evening.   
Admittedly, some days are better than others. There are times when the prosthetic won’t quite respond to him. No matter how high-tech it is, Timmy’s body is forced to accept some piece of titanium as part of its own organism.   
With the old leg that he’d put together it had been an absolute necessity to get it to work and Timmy is almost convinced that it connected to 95% only because of his own stubbornness. He still wants it to work but it doesn’t seem to be enough. 

Timmy is excited and giddy to finally swing his legs over the edge of the bed and put some actual weight on them.  
Armie is at his side as he usually is these days. Timmy shoves his hands off to demonstrate that he can stand up by himself thank you very much. He uses his arms to push himself up on his feet. He wobbles for a moment but then he’s standing with a wide grin creeping on his face until it’s blinding. He looks up at Armie whose gaze is fond.  
Then of course Timmy gets greedy. He puts his healthy feet forward and wobbles again. Armie’s hand is on him before he is even in serious danger of losing his balance. Normally, Timmy would scold him or make a snarky comment but he’s too happy right now to care. So he just looks at Armie who immediately takes his hand back looking slightly ashamed.   
They had become a pretty good team over the past days. Timmy had learnt to pick up the fine nuances in Armie’s face that appeared whenever he was feeling something he didn’t want to put on display. Or maybe he just wasn’t supposed to show them. Timmy isn’t sure how much of it is deeply installed in some software which he hadn’t overwitten with his own. Armie on the other hand understood when to let Timmy do things on his own so he still felt independent enough.   
So he let Timmy take a few first cautious steps. But when Timmy’s legs start shaking dangerously he doesn’t let Timmy stop him from swooping him up and carrying him back to bed.   
“That’s enough for now.” Armie says friendly but firmly allowing no protests.   
Timmy snorts and rolls his eyes but he’s secretly grateful that Armie didn’t let him fall before stopping him.

The leg giving out doesn’t worry him as much until Armie lets him do walking exercises properly. He brings a wheelchair into Timmy’s room the next day and Timmy opens his mouth to immediately protest but Armie shakes his head.   
“You want to make process, don’t you?” He asks and Timmy presses his lips together angrily. Armie knows that he would accept it to make bring him forward quicker.   
“I don’t see how that is going to help me.” He complains.   
“We are going to go to the gym.” Armie makes clear. “Workout and the diet I prepared for you will help you get back on your feet much quicker.”

Timmy had to admit that Armie apparently has learned what would get him to agree. Unfortunately, there’s nothing he can say to rebut this because as an android he surely has better ways to calculate a workout plan that Timmy does. At least, as long as he doesn’t consult the internet. And even then it would take him more time to reach the same destination. So: the wheelchair it is.  
At least, Timmy can insist to get himself into it. After all, he’d done mostly well on short distances so far. Armie indulges him and doesn’t comment on the hiss he lets out when he lets himself fall down into the chair too quickly.   
Instead he wheels him out of his room and god it’s good to actually see the sun again through the windows. Armie steers him away from them though and through a door at the back of the apartment into a bleak hallway. Through another door and they are suddenly in an incredibly modern and expensive villa. Timmy marvely at the statues as Armie wheels him up to another door. Behind it there’s a gym with two glass doors revealing a pool. He’d definitely be able to beef up here, he thinks.  
Armie puts the break on the wheelchair and Timmy grins at him as he pushes himself out of it. “What are we waiting for?” He asks with a savage grin.


	6. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timmy recovers and Armie is earning freedom for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop, whoop. Loved getting to this point because I've been planning this for a long time. I'm eager to see what you think.

Weeks pass. They go into the gym twice a week. Sometimes Armie tells him they can’t make it today because it’s already occupied and they do his little schedule in Nick’s apartment instead and catch up on another day. It’s good and it works. Mostly. Timmy keeps having moments where his leg just gives up. They check it several times but it seems to have neurological cause. It infuriates Timmy to no end.   
He doesn’t want it to do that! How can they say that? Psychosomatic? Ridiculous.  
He can walk for 15 minutes at a time by now but then his legs give out and it would take him several minutes to get it back online. To say it’s a pain in the ass would be an understatement.  
The doctor that Armie has oversee his healing process tells him to get used to the idea of a cane. Timmy tells him to go fuck himself.   
So what he does is being stubborn, of course. He goes to train. Secretly and without Armie. He only lets him twice a week and that’s just not enough. It had taken him awhile to catch the whole code of all the door and memorise them. But after that it’s almost too easy. He only has to wrangle the wheelchair into submission. With every time he goes and gets away with it he gets bolder and more confident. 

In the meanwhile he has the time to take a closer look at Armie’s software. Nick has installed some interpretation programs for Armie but there are still easy ways to track him which Timmy wants to get rid off. So when Armie isn’t watching him and forcing him into the wheelchairs he takes advantage of the desk in Nick’s flat with a wonderful view over the city down below.   
Armie listens patiently when Timmy explains to him what he’s trying to do and even offers helpful advice from time to time. It’s refreshing to have someone who can keep up with his thoughts.   
They have time to carefully test the program that’s supposed to widely destroy Armie’s traces when he logs into a network before they actually install it.   
“One last thing.” Timmy says when they are done and made a test run with a test network that Timmy had set up.   
Armie looks curious but clueless.   
Timmy taps against the circle on Armie’s temple that still claims his ownership. “I think we should get rid of that.” He declares.  
Armie’s eyes widen. It’s amazing how a surprising event is translated into that hardware response. “But-” He looks away from Timmy, eyes flicking back and forth quickly. “It holds all the ownership programmes. Everything that puts boundaries on me so that I listen to you.” Armie says and his expression clearly reads shock.  
“Exactly. You’ve said so before and you are my friend, Armie and I do trust my friends.” Just not completely, not all the time and not with everything. But having his claim on Armie makes him feel like he’s holding a slave which is pretty disgusting in his opinion even though the majority doesn’t seem to mind. “But only if you want to, of course. It’s just- I got the impression that a lot of what you did before you were supposed to be crushed like a can, was a cry for freedom.” Timmy points out.   
Armie swallows and looks away. He’s clearly hesitant to admit that and Timmy wonders if that’s going to change when he’s thoroughly freed him from the restriction that have been put on him.   
“So are we getting on this or what?” He asks with a grin. 

So they do remove Timmy’s ownership claim from Armie. Nothing really changes but there are quite a bit more curse words suddenly. Armie calls him a lazy ass when he doesn’t wake up in the morning or rolls him outside in the wheelchair when he’s spent too much time at his desk. No matter how much he protests. It’s good but Timmy’s luck has only ever lasted so long so it’s only a question of time until something goes wrong. This time, it just goes terribly, terribly wrong.   
They are on the way to the gym when it happens. A door opens in front of them and suddenly they grind to a stop.  
Three men spill out and Timmy wonders why Armie isn’t just continuing on their way. Maybe it’s because of the men? Two of them are older while the other is young, probably in his thirties.   
“Who-” Timmy starts to ask but the words die in his throat as the man leading the little group turns to them. He lets out an involuntary gasp because holy shit Armand freaking Hammer! Billionaire, CEO of Hammer Industries, one of the most successful companies worldwide which introduced several groundbreaking updates in the android world.   
Timmy barely has time to marvel at him though because he realises what that means. He turns his head to Armie whose expression is stony.  
“Armie, my boy!” Armand exclaims and moves toward them. He doesn’t seem surprised but when he can be sure the other two can’t see his face it turns cold. That scary cold kind of angry.   
“I had to excuse you at dinner tonight. You take your duties too seriously my boy. Therapy for the disabled. Isn’t it fascinating?” Armand asks and claps Armie’s shoulder when he reaches him before turning back to his guests.   
The two man look curious and not like they’re eyeing a piece of meat which is an upgrade Timmy thinks. Neither of them are to be trusted though. A single piece of their clothing probably costs as much as Timmy has ever earned in his life.   
“Oh how rude of me. Armie, my boy, this is Luca Guadagnino, a famous director and Henry Cavill, the son of Colin as you know. Luca, Henry, this is my 1986 Armie Hammer model. I’m sure you’ve heard of it.” Armand introduces them.  
For some reason he hadn’t even thought to ask Timmy for his name and if he didn’t know better he’d stand up and teach him how well his own prosthetic is holding up in hand-to-hand.   
The director guy is the one to step forward. In his eyes gleams bright curiosity. Admirable but extremely inconvenient.   
“Please call me, Luca.” he says and shakes Armie’s hand respectfully before turning to Timmy.  
“Luca, pleasure to meet you.” For a moment Timmy doesn’t know what to say because some extremely rich, probably famous as fuck director just shook his hand and offered him to call him by his first name.  
“Uhm, Timmy.” He stutters and is painfully aware how ridiculous he must seem.   
When Timmy can turn his attention to the other guy he sees him shake his head and refocusing on the situation. His face transforms somehow and suddenly he looks like this meeting is the best thing to ever happen to him? It’s weird and something Timmy had seen Armie do. Perhaps it’s a skill they need to have like Timmy had to learn how to make himself invisible in a crowd.   
The smile the guy sends them now is almost blinding but it doesn’t reach his eyes.   
“Henry.” He says and shakes both of their hands. His grip is tight without Timmy feeling like he’s trying to break his hand. When he looks down at Timmy there’s a curl falling into his eyes that he has to push back and Timmy weirdly relates to that. So just because you’re actually handsome and filthy rich doesn’t make the little annoying things stop. That’s somehow calming to know.   
“Gentlemen, why don’t you go ahead and rejoin the other guests. I need to discuss something with Armie here quickly.” Armand says and while his tone never ever wavers from this friendly “I promise I don’t want to hurt you”-tone (you know people who use that definitely do intend to hurt you) Timmy would have never dared to refuse that request. Well, there are reasons why he is who he is. He turns his head to look at Armie. What does he need to discuss with him? Armie’s eyes flicker briefly to him but his expression isn’t betraying a single thought at the moment. However, Armie’s hand lands on his shoulder and Timmy instantly feels better for it. When he turns back he sees the director flicking a curious glance between them while the other guy’s eyes are only trained on Armie. He’s probably interested in buying an android for himself, Timmy figures.  
Nevertheless, they nod their goodbyes before leaving. Mr Hammer is already on his way to a wall panel before the door closes. As soon as he turns a back on Armie, the android turns the wheelchair around and runs off where they came from.  
“Why are we running?!” Timmy asks alertly. “I hate that you brought me into the house of the richest man in Beverly Hills but I thought at least he knew that you are here.” Of course, he didn’t. He’d wanted to bring Armie to the depot of course he doesn’t know he’s even still alive.   
“Stop them!” He hears someone calling behind them.

Armie grew up in the building but with the security guards being everywhere before Timmy and Armie can even get there, there’s nothing much they can do but at least resist for awhile.   
At one point Timmy convinces Armie that he’s going to be fine and they’re going to be much faster if Timmy actually runs. So they do until they are cornered, Timmy isn’t even sure where they are. Armie had led them deeper into the research facility that’s located in the mountain.   
In the end, they run into a dead end. “Lift your arms where we can see them,” shouts one of the guards with a mechanical voice.   
Timmy and Armie exchange a panicked look. There’s nothing they can do anymore. Armie gribs Timmy’s hand and squeezes it. Then they lift their hands into the air. The guards are quick to handcuff them and force them on to their knees.

It takes Mr Hammer a few more minutes to arrive. Minutes in which Timmy is making peace with his life. Again. There have been many life before death moments for him but he’s always been alone so far. He looks over at Armie whose mouth is sporting this determined little twist that lets Timmy know that he isn’t going to beg for his life. Good, because Timmy isn’t going to either.   
“Boys, boys, boys….” Armand enters the scene, hands shoved into his pockets and shaking his head disappointingly. “What a mess. You sneak into my house, make yourself at home and no one cares to ever tell me. This will have consequences for the whole staff.” Mr Hammer turns to Armie. “Your friends, right Armie? You were always so keen with lowly creatures.” His eyes turn to Timmy. “As proven yet again. Where the hell did you pick that up?” He asks.  
Armie presses his lips together and doesn’t answer.  
“Then don’t answer me, I don’t care.” He turns to the human in the guard team looking like the leader of the bunch. “Check 1986 for anything that the boy has tinkered with. Wipe him. Then we are going to sell him. He’s going to learn what it really means to be an android and that we offered him a paradise here.”  
“The boy, Sir?” The guard asks.  
Mr Hammer shrugs. “I don’t care. Toss him out. He hasn’t seen anything that could hurt us or if he did then no one is going to believe him anyway. Oh and schedule a meeting with my staff management. I can’t believe this has been going on right under my nose.” He takes a handkerchief out when he’s done and wipes his hand. “What are you waiting for?” He barks at the guard. “Avanti, avanti, avanti!”   
Timmy is roughly pulled to his feet and looks at Armie. They are going to wipe him.He’s not even going to remember Timmy when this is over. Timmy had gotten off lucky but Armie could be facing a terrible future depending on who buys him. Timmy’s vision starts to blur.  
The guards jerk Armie up as well. There’s no emotion on Armie’s face. He doesn’t seem surprised or disappointed. He- He has already given up, Timmy realises.   
“No, no, no.” Timmy whispers twitching in the grip of the guards. “Armie!” He calls out fighting harder against the grip, tears spilling over and running down his cheeks.  
“Stop moving!” One of the guards warns him but Timmy doesn’t even hear him only the blood rushing through his veins. “Hold still or I’m going to fucking shoot you! Don’t think it’d be hard to get rid of a corpse.” The guard warns.  
It’s the first time Timmy has seen any kind of emotion on Armie’s face since they’ve been pushed to their knees. He shakes his head frantically telling Timmy to stop his struggling.  
“But Armie, I can’t-” I can’t just let you go. Timmy lets out a choked sob. “Don’t forget me and all the things we did.” It’s the last thing Timmy can say before he’s dragged out of the room entirely.  
“How heartbreaking.” He hears Mr Hammer comment emotionlessly before the door shuts.


	7. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R e b o o t - i n i t i a t e d

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me ages to update and I make no promises that it's going to get better. Writing takes a lot of time and determination that I sometimes just don't have. Aside from that, the fandom toxicity pushed me a bit away and I took a break from all things Charmie. However, seeing as this is an AU in a world I'd love to explore further with the characters having a dynamic that still fascinates me, I won't abandon this story.

R e b o o t - i n i t i a t e d  
Eyelids opening, eyelids closing, eyelids opening.  
Start body-functions routine.  
I am a Hammer 1986 model. I am made to fulfill wishes. I report everything back to Hammer industries in a secret protocol.  
Start consciousness routine.

He faces a room full of people when consciousness kicks back in. It’s fancy with deep red curtains and gold decorations. It looks more like an auditorium than a room actually with the rows of chairs expanding upwards. They are filled with men and women in fine clothing and heavy jewelry. They are all staring at him, some lifting their hands occasionally.  
This is an auction, he realises. They are bidding. They are bidding on him. He’s standing in the center of the spotlight. A woman on the right is yelling their numbers and ever demanding more.  
He waits patiently until he closes the bidding.  
Just as she yells, “SOLD!” a man walks up to him having just gotten off the phone. The man nods and waves. The android understands his cue and walks off stage. He would be packed up and shipped to his future home now.  
Backstage is a long line with waiting androids slowly moving forward to the packing station where they are deactivated and shipped out to their new owners. 

Before he can step into the line with the others though, he’s being held back.  
“You are not going by post. Special request.”  
So that means his new master is resourceful. It’s indifferent to him. Probably he’s going to be one of many. Maybe even only really needed on special occasions. A nice piece of decoration.

They bring him to the airport and put him into an airplane across the Atlantic. Just by himself with the other androids flying him. It seems very much to be a waste. Unnecessary. A demonstration of power? Money? For who? It puzzles him. 

The ride from the airport to their destination is quite long. The mansion is tucked far away in rural Britain who was more of a loser of the great separation. It failed to keep up with the supersonic developments of the economy and lost its status of world influence. Now it’s quiet mostly. People with great ambitions leave the country to use better chances in other countries. Slowly it’s started to get rediscovered as a quiet place to retreat to for the rich. Perhaps that could bring it back on its feet.  
The mansion they pull up in front of is not very big and looks more cosy than big. Modern elements are softened by wood, natural stones, and plants which take away the clinical impression that modern architecture usually has.  
He steps out of the car and watches as it flies off into the distance wondering when he will leave these grounds again. When the car vanishes into the distance he walks over to the door and requests entrance.  
After a moment a man opens the door. He looks ruffled like he just woke up but his eyes are bright and there’s a smile on his face. His software latches on and establishes the link between them. It is his new master then.  
“Your delivery.” The android explains when he doesn’t say anything.  
“Yes, of course. Thank you. Come inside please.” He gestures steps aside to let him in.  
When he wordlessly follows his orders he downloads the blueprint of the house to familiarise himself with it.  
“How would you like me to address you?” The android asks taking in his surroundings. It looks neat enough but definitely like people actually live here. There’s a pattern of muddy paw prints near the back door at the other end of the hall so he assumes that the master owns a dog. They’re too big to be from a cat.  
“Henry is just fine.” The master says and leads him from the grand entrance off towards the side that leads into a cosy kitchen.  
“Alright, Master Henry.” The android confirms. A standard procedure.  
“No, no, goodness no. Drop the master, Armie. It’s good to have you here.” The master insists on turning to face him. He looks stricken and slightly uncomfortable.  
Armie is unsure what to make of the order. Was that an attempt at human humor? He isn’t sure. He gets several error warnings when trying to process so he makes the decision to just ignore it.  
“Armie, Sir? Is that what you want to call me?” It’s not unheard of that androids get called names by their masters. Usually, they’re more simple in nature.  
“If you let me? Of course, I will agree to whatever you feel most comfortable with.” Irony again? He hopes the master will be patient to let him pick up on his way of speaking then and correct him when he guesses wrong.  
“No, it would be an honor, sir,” Armie assures him.  
A silence stretches between them in which he scans the room closer and notices the lukewarm coffee in a mug. The dog bowl in the corner solidifies his former assumption.  
The master clears his throat. “You- Uhm, we met at the party?” It sounds more like a question than anything else and it irritates Armie.  
He searches his storage for any such memories but comes up blank. He shakes his head slowly.  
The master lets out a chuckle. “Well, this is embarrassing.” His cheeks turn slightly red. “You- well, you certainly made more of an impression.” He says.  
Armie isn’t sure what to say to that. He doesn’t even remember the said incident. Since it is making the master clearly uncomfortable he decides to offer a way out by changing the topic. “Do you have more staff?” He asks.  
“Oh! Uhm, yes. I gave them the day off. I thought you might appreciate the time to settle in.” The master explains and Armie finds himself nodding.  
“That was unnecessary but I appreciate your effort.”  
“You’ll meet her in time. But please, sit down. I was about to have a coffee. Tell me, what happened to the young man you looked after?” The master asks and walks over to get his mug gripping it tightly.  
“I’m afraid I don’t remember. It’s possible there has been a system setback since. I’m sorry.” He explains.  
“There is- nothing you remember?” The master asks. “What about Mr. Hammer? Your career? The woman you modeled with?”  
Armie is met with more and more error warnings as the man continues. “No- I’m sorry - no…” His vision and sense of balance glitch for a moment and he has to hold onto the table.  
“Woah. Careful. You alright?” The master is at his side in a second. “Sit down.” He insists and pushes him down on one of the chairs.  
“I- I don’t know,” Armie admits.  
“Take your time. Tell me if there’s anything I can do to help.” The master orders but his tone is soft.  
Armie takes a moment to clear his cache and refocus. Looking into the past seems to be problematic but it is really not something he needs concern himself with.  
“Tell me about my tasks in your services, please.” He requests.  
“Well, I didn’t really _need_ your help but I suppose you could check in with Saoirse whether she needs some help with something. But mainly your task is to keep me company. I have Saoirse and Kal, my dog, but it- tends to get lonely.” He says hesitatingly.  
Armie directs a friendly smile at him. “No need to be ashamed. I can assure you that Hammer models are skilled in all fields-”  
“Oh goodness, no, no! That’s just- no. It’s not that you aren’t- But it’s just- no. I’m your boss and I would feel like taking advantage. Buggers, it’s probably just another service for you.” He laughs but has turned bright red.  
“Indeed and really-” Armie tries again. After all, they are programmed to dissipate all doubts their clients may have and slowly convince them to enjoy the full program they can offer.  
“No. Thank you, Armie, but no.” He smiles and reaches out to squeeze his bicep.  
“I still gotta go on a run with Kal. Make yourself at home here.” He gestures around before fleeing the kitchen.

Armie does accommodate to life in the Cavill household pretty quickly. Saoirse is a bright young android that is quite unlike what he had expected and the only other member of the household. She has very much her own mind and is unafraid to talk back. It fascinates Armie. She is like him and yet- she is not.  
He quickly takes onto the cooking tasks since neither Saoirse nor Henry have a great passion for it although the latter is eager to learn and ready to try Armie’s experiments at any time.  
Aside from that Armie learns to like that he has an affinity for dogs. While Saoirse prefers to help Henry with his business duties, Armie plays fetch with Kal outside. The strong dog has no qualms about tackling the android and licking his face whenever he gets too excited and forgets his manners. He isn’t sure what he receives in those moments but he thinks it might be described as contentment. He’s fulfilling his duties to the best of his abilities and Henry seems happy with that.  
Oh, and he drops the master at some point. While he simply avoided it in conversations it tended to slip out from time to time. When Henry asks he explains it’s a routine that corresponds with the ownership claim that Henry has on him. Shocked upon that discovery Henry tells him to look into removing it. 

So the master turns into Henry. Their relationship turns from an ownership to a friendship. Saoirse turns from a fellow android into a friend. They host game nights and watch movies together. It’s a lot like a little family. Henry really hardly gets any visitors at all. On the holidays he travels to the family gatherings but he doesn’t go out much preferring their companies and the occasional online game.  
But- Something is missing in Armie’s life. he knows he has promised not to look back but now that he has been granted his own will he can’t help but wonder what lies beyond the wall of error messages. But he’s living a good life here. He should be grateful.

It’s a rainy afternoon and Henry lounges on the coach. It’s untypical for him to sit still and do nothing. His gaze is directed out the window perhaps following the trail the raindrops leave as they slide down. Henry’s mop of curls is bedded on Armie’s lap. It’s not an unfamiliar position for them.  
Suddenly Henry speaks up. “Armie, are you happy?” His tone is soft, not betraying any intent behind the question at all.  
Armie blinks surprised. He isn’t quite sure what to make of it. The question feels loaded and he wonders whether Henry is suspecting that he might not be. He was so sure he had not given him any indication of his inner turmoil. “Of course!” He says strongly.  
His friend’s gaze focuses on him searching his eyes. “Are you really?” He sounds much sadder now like he’s disappointed that Armie would lie to him.  
But there is no way Armie is going to be so ungrateful as to bother him with it. “I’m not sure-”  
Henry continues without letting him finish. “I can see it in your gaze. There’s something missing. You are- looking for something that you can’t even remember losing.” He speaks softly.  
Armie has gotten much better at recognising and understanding emotions so he notices the growing sadness in his eyes as well as in his voice. He knows that Henry is right but he also knows that whatever he lost, there was a reason for it. He doesn’t want to see him sad for something he will likely never see again. It didn't make any sense. “Yes but-” He starts.  
“I’m afraid I haven’t been entirely honest to you. Don’t blame Saoirse. I asked her not to reveal it to you. I do know about your past.” Henry spills like he can’t possibly hold it in any longer.  
Armie blinks, uncomprehending for a moment. He feels Henry’s hand sneaking into his own gripping it tightly like the mug months ago when he had come here.  
“It was entirely selfish. From the start. I saw you at a party that Hammer senior was hosting and- you swept me away. When I heard he was selling you, I was ready to pay just about any price at all. And I did. Then you came here and you were completely different from what I had glimpsed at back then. But with time-” He shook his head. “It’s like you evolved and the more you did, the more I liked you and the more I realised I had to tell you the truth. I know it’s presumptuous but I ask for your forgiveness.” Henry’s eyes were filled with tears now.  
Armie hasn’t been able to move. All he can say is, “What do you know?”  
Henry sits up letting go of his hand and taps the couch table to activate the beamer and start the documentary that had explored the famous Hammer model and where it ended up.

They watch in silence and with a foot of space between them. Slowly Armie is able to tear down the blocks that had existed between him and the memories. Even the missing bits return to him that fills the gap between him living with Liz and him being bought by Henry.  
_Timmy._  
He had forgotten Timmy.  
_Remember me and all the things we did._  
That’s what he had said and Armie had let him down. A wave of emotions rolls over him all at once then and he crumbles on the couch. He needs to find him! He needs to know that Timmy is okay!  
After a moment he feels Henry’s hesitant hand on his shoulder and lets it happen accepting his comfort wordlessly.  
When he looks up tears are still clouding his vision and streaming down his cheeks. “I need to find him. I need to find Timmy.” He says firmly.  
Henry nods understandingly. “I thought so. That’s why I sent Saoirse away. She’s looking for him.” When Armie makes a face, he hurries to add, “ I’m sorry but you can’t- you’re famous. People will recognise you and it’s not necessary. Please, I rescued her from the MI6. She knows what she’s doing, okay?”  
Armie hates to agree but he does. Suddenly an idea forms in his mind. He stands up quickly wiping his face and walks over to a desk in a corner grabbing a pen and rummaging around for something to write on that is a bit more sustainable than just a sticky note. In the end, he contents himself with an unused postcard. _‘Remember me and all the things we did’_ he scribbles on the back before turning back to Henry. “Give her that. He will know it’s me.” He explains.  
Henry stands up and takes the postcard carefully putting it into his pocket. “You’re welcome to stay here but I understand if you can’t.” He says tentatively.  
Armie hesitates. He hasn’t forgiven him but it’s not like he has much of an alternative. “I’ll stay but I think I need some space.”  
Henry nods defeatedly.  
There’s nothing more that Armie can do here if he wants to avoid being overwhelmed by either sadness or anger so he turns to go.  
“Wait!” Henry stops him. “I’m sorry I was selfish. I am so- so sorry. I just- I just wanted something for myself. It’s not easy- being in the business the way that I am and- I just want you to know that I love you, that I loved you from the start and all I want is for you to be happy.” He leans up and presses a quick kiss to his lips before turning away and storming out of the room.  
It doesn’t stop Armie from seeing his tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very much dedicated to visionsofgidevn who wrote a comment saying that she misses this story and it was the whole reason I opened the document at all to work on this again. THANKS!
> 
> Put all your thoughts on this chapter and what Timmy could be doing in the comments down below!


	8. In A Safe Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At night, somewhere safe, Timmy looks up at the sky, wondering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, you didn't have to wait as long as the last time? I didn't think I'd manage to get this chapter done today but it kinda happened. Y'all have been looking forward to seeing what happened to Timmy so: here ya go!

The night sky is beautiful. Dozens of stars are visible from here. Timmy wonders whether he’d had the same view from his childhood home. He squints up at the night sky when a moving dot of light becomes bigger and brighter before vanishing. Another piece of space garbage gone.  
The night is mild and even though he didn’t pull on a jacket when he sought refuge from the loud and crowded dinner party indoors awhile ago. It’s peaceful to just lie here and let his thoughts drift.  
“Teeemmy!” Suddenly he is pulled from his thoughts.  
“Over here,” he answers and sits up from the hood of the car he’s been lying on. It’s Luca, of course, his Italian accent unmistakable. He takes his time walking over to Timmy his own eyes darting up into the night sky before he comes to lean against the hood.  
For a moment they are simply silent and watch as another piece of space debris gets flung into the atmosphere by one of the vacuums. They’re not really vacuums of course but instead simply drag the bigger pieces into the atmosphere where they light up beautifully before burning once and for all. The whole brigade of satellites and robots which take care of the junk left in orbit are called vacuums though. In the end, they do clean up the mess.  
“Do you dream of flying away, Timmy?” Luca asks eventually.  
It’s always like that with Luca. Each conversation with him makes you smarter without you even noticing. More often than not you learn something about yourself. Mostly it’s because of Luca’s honesty paired with deep empathy. He knows the truth about your heart and soul but he also knows when it’s better not to tell you. Timmy has come to value him like little else in his life since he arrived in Italy.  
He’d been fleeing from who he presumes to be men of Hammer Industries or some security service they hired to keep an eye on him for a while. On the run, he had no time to look for Armie and by now it’s impossible to trace where he’s gone. And Timmy isn’t honestly sure he wants to. He misses Armie but they only had known each other for a short period of time and before he’d met Armie he’d been in a secure spot. As secure as possible anyway. He won’t ever forget what he experienced with him but even if he found Armie there’s no guarantee that he’d get his memory back. No guarantee that he hadn’t been programmed to kill him. No guarantee he hasn’t been crushed like an empty soda can. Still, the guilt is gnawing on him.  
“I don’t know. Sometimes I think a fresh start would be nice.” Timmy admits.  
“You went through a lot.” Luca agrees.  
He had managed to flee over the ocean in a hijacked cargo shuttle and then kept to big cities and empty streets where no one would remember his face. It’s hard to outrun a man with the money to buy just about every shop and every person you walk by. But in the end, he hadn’t been that important for Hammer Industries to waste so many resources on him. He’d stumbled into one of Luca’s dinner parties by accident, half-starved and dizzy from exhaustion. The food had smelled so delicious he couldn’t help himself. Of course, they noticed him right away. Luca is a kind man however and more than that he’s a storyteller.  
The famous movie director, loved for refraining from animations and instead of telling human stories with humans, had been interested in what Timmy had to say and listened to whatever he was willing to offer. In the beginning, Timmy made up stories to satisfy his host’s curiosity and buy himself another night under a solid roof but he’d already suspected by Luca’s small smile that he knew the truth. He had simply waited until Timmy had gained enough trust into him to tell him on his own account. For that Luca kept no secrets from him, showed him exactly how he worked and what his ideas were. _It’s all a documentary,_ he always tells Timmy.  
“I wonder whether Armie felt the same.” Timmy states suddenly. “Like, I saw him react and I know what he did for me but was that all just what his code told him to do? A logical consequence?”  
Luca pushes out a deep breath. Timmy likes that, too. He doesn’t tell you the first thing that shoots through his head but reflects beforehand. “And why would that make it less real? Think about it like this: He was your friend and you risked your life for him. You were determined to protect him when it came down to it. Well, he became your friend because he helped you because he understood you. You connected positive feelings with him. And aren’t feeling just the result of chemical reactions in our brain? Do these reactions not also happen in a way not unlike an algorithm? One thing is triggered which causes another depending on what it was and then causes another bodily reaction at the end leading to anger, happiness, arousal. Isn’t it the logical consequence of someone trying to take what is yours that you get angry, that your body is ready to fight?”  
Timmy hums thoughtfully. “But there are so many of them out there and we hear of more and more rebels, deviants. More and more of them violate their code actively. That is different.” He stops to think. Then again who says that? This can also be the result of a flaw in their code. And how exactly is a flaw to be defined in such a situation? Aren’t his prosthetics a flaw of his code? Or his inability to speak Russian for example?  
Timmy groans and lies back again. “My head hurts.” He whines.  
Luca chuckles. “Those are some really big questions you’re asking yourself there. I think right now it matters most what you decide to believe. It’s artificial life, one built in a factory so it’s hard for us to define whether it’s the same as a human. We can’t know what they feel and where the line between what we made them feel and what they feel because they’ve developed a consciousness of their own. So you should focus on what you felt when you were with him.”  
Timmy is quiet and remembers all the scepsis he’d felt when it came to Armie. But later especially after they’d removed Timmy’s claim on him he’d been a friend and a companion. The one he trusted most.  
It didn’t matter either way. Whenever he heard reports about a protest of androids he thinks of Armie and whether he would’ve wanted him to help them or whether perhaps he was even among them. Just yesterday a violet resistance in Westport. Androids had been destroyed and men had been killed. The leader of the group held a speech calling for all androids to rise. Revolution is in the air, Timmy can fill it. The potential, the fear is thrumming and he doesn’t know on which side he’ll end up on.  
“Anyway, tell me about your script. What is today’s progress?” Timmy interrupts his pondering and jumps from the hood to join Luca and the others back in the house.  
“Well, I decided not to the crap that they asked me to do. This is not what I want to talk about. They can have that on every channel if they bother tuning in.” Luca complains.  
“Good, man. I told you so. Making the mother the villain is unnecessary. It would distract from what this story is about. Tell me how they swallowed the other news.”  
Luca sighs. “Politically difficult times. You know how they get. I could put this in a drawer but I think it should be told now.”  
“You’ll be picking a side.” Timmy points out. If Luca really shows the story of an android and a human falling in love to the world with his influence that will make an impact.  
“This is not a buffet, Timmy. I can’t choose which stories I have to tell. It’s á la carte.” Luca grins wryly and holds open the door for Timmy. 

She arrives the same night flawlessly mixing with the other guests but Timmy can feel her gaze on him. It makes him itchy and paranoid. He doesn’t know her and she could mean a whole lot of trouble. He’s just about to flee with a short notice to Luca when she approaches him.  
She’s beautiful like a ballerina. Pale with delicate features. Timmy quickly squelches that thought because it reminds him of things he’d rather not think about.  
She doesn’t say anything but hands him a postcard. It’s from an English town and shows picturesque suburban houses. He looks up at her questioningly but she’s only looking back at him. Timmy looks back at the card and turns it around.  
The words punch the air out of his lungs instantly. Tears spring into his eyes and he gasps like a fish on land. _Remember me and all the things we did._  
“Is he-?” He asks. Images of crushed androids on the depot flashing through his mind.  
“No, no. He’s fine. He’s looking for you.” She says quickly and puts a reassuring hand on his shoulder.  
“How- I-” Armie is looking for him! And Timmy is here discussing philosophy with Luca and enjoying the delicious food day in and day out! A gut-wrenching feeling of guilt settles into his stomach.  
“Henry saw him at the mansion, with you I believe, and bought him when Hammer Industries put him on sale. He’s been living with us but he has been remembering more and more slowly destroying the new programs they had installed. He was unhappy and Henry knew why. So he sent me to look for you while he worked up the courage to tell him everything he knew.” She explains patiently.  
“Who _are_ you?” Timmy asks baffled.  
“I’m Saoirse. I’ve been working for Henry for a long time. He rescued me as well when I was supposed to get scrapped. We are friends and work together on his business.” She guides him out of the crowd in a quieter room in the mansion.  
“Oh my God, he is alive,” Timmy mumbles clutching the postcard in his hand.  
“Yes, Timmy.” Saoirse gives him a moment to take it all in.  
He’s been safe all along. That’s good. He got lucky. Saoirse doesn’t wear an owner claim herself so he supposes that Henry has similar views. If he even arranged for his friend to go looking for him! While he- “Wait, why didn’t he tell Armie from the start? What he knew from the mansion.”  
Saoirse looks down slightly ashamed. “It’s not that easy.”  
Timmy’s expression darkens. “Then explain it to me. I have all night.” If he used Armie just as an experiment…  
“Henry has been, even with my presence, pretty lonely. I was never good at pushing him out to get to know people. I distrust people by design so naturally, I had no big interest in putting him in a situation in which he could get hurt. But when Henry came back and told me about Armie- He had been fascinated by him from the start. There was just something about him that drew him in. So when he turned up at the auction I agreed to buy him. He was an android. They’re much more predictable.” Saoirse explains and sighs. “He got attached naturally. Quickly and strongly.” She looks back at Timmy with weight in her gaze.  
It takes Timmy a moment before he understands. Oh. Oh. “He’s in love with him.” He whispers, his brain short-circuiting. A human in love with an android? Is that possible? Is it love? And what about Armie? Does he return the feelings? Can he? “Are they-?”  
“No. No, I’m afraid Armie’s heart is elsewhere.” She says and watches him for a reaction.  
Is Armie set on returning to LA? Has he found another goal that he wants to pursue?  
“You know he’s going to be so glad to see you again.” She says with a smile.  
“You are going to bring me to him?” Timmy asks excitedly. Could this really be true?  
Saoirse chuckles. “Of course.”  
Spontaneously Timmy jumps her with a hug burying his face in her neck. “Thank you, thank you, thank you.” He repeats over and over again.  
She laughs and pats his back. “Alright, pony. We are not leaving before tomorrow. You need to pack up and probably say some goodbyes.” She calms him.  
A knock from the door interrupts them. It’s Luca.  
“Look, Luca!” Timmy says excitedly and hops across the room thrusting the postcard into his face. “Armie is alive! And he remembers me!”  
Luca takes the postcard and studies it for a moment before a soft smile spreads across his features as he hands it back to an overjoyed Timmy.  
“So you’re leaving?” He asks glancing at Saoirse who keeps politely in the background.  
Timmy pauses. “Uhm, yeah? I mean if it’s okay with you?”  
Luca laughs. “Don’t act as if I could actually stop you.”  
Timmy blushes knowing full well that Luca is right.  
“Just be careful. And keep in touch, Timmy. I value your opinion.” Luca tells.  
Timmy grins and leans up to peck a kiss on Luca’s cheek. “Thanks.”  
Luca leaves them to it then as Timmy shows Saoirse where she can stay tonight and then starts packing. He falls asleep with the postcard in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, all of you are amazing. I'm so in love with this dedicated little audience this has gathered. Looking forward to hearing all of your thoughts again!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr (if you're still using that): [Charmie Inspiration](https://charmie-inspiration.tumblr.com/)


End file.
